You Dont Know Love
by muyasexiu
Summary: Hanya remake Mv K.will You dont know love. Park Chanyeol. Kim Minseok. Xiuyeol. Gs


You Don't Know Love

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Kim Minseok (GS)

Other Cast :

Kim Jongdae

Lee Wei (Up10tion)

Leght : Oneshoot

Genre : Romance

Must playing - K.Will - You don't know love

Dan seperti biasa yang bercetak miring berarti flasback

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Minseok POV

Aku membuka mataku kala sinar matahari masuk melalui celah-celah korden jendelaku.

Aku mengucek mataku lalu melihat sekeliling kamarku.

Astaga apa yang terjadi dengan kamarku berantakan sekali. Aku memegangi kepalaku yg tiba-tiba sakit, ah sepertinya aku mabuk semalam pantas berantakan.

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku lalu mengambil ponselku, tumben tidak ada pesan atau panggilan dari Chanyeol. Biasanya dia selalu menelponku atau paling tidak mengirim pesan selamat pagi padaku.

Aigooo aku lupa kalau aku sudah putus dengannya kemarin. Aish Minseok kenapa kau jadi pelupa seperti ini sih, ah pasti karna aku mabuk semalam. Lebih baik aku mencuci wajahku.

*XiuYeol*

Chanyeol POV

Pagi ini aku terbangun dengan mata sembab karna menangis semalaman gara-gara kekasihku memutuskanku. Kalian boleh mengataiku cengeng, payah atau apalah itu, aku tidak keberatan.

Aku meraih ponselku dinakas, harusnya sekarang waktunya menelponnya atau paling tidak mengirim pesan selamat pagi padanya, tapi mengingat dia sudah memutuskanku kemarin aku meletakkan ponselku kembali.

 _"Seok-ie"_

 _"ah Yeol-ah kau sudah datang"_

 _"kau mau bicara apa"_

 _"Chanyeol-ah aku... aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita"_

 _"a- apa?" senyum yang sempat terukir dibibir Chanyeol hilang tergantikan wajah kagetnya mendengar pernyataan kekasihnya tadi._

 _"aku ingin putus Chanyeol" kata Minseok lagi_

 _"ta- tapi kenapa Seok-ie, bukankah hubungan kita baik-baik saja, bahkan selama 3 tahun ini kita tidak pernah bertengkar sekalipun"_

 _"ya kau benar, tapi aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan hubungan kita sekarang"_

 _"apa yang membuatmu tidak nyaman Seok-ie, aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya, aku bisa-"_

 _"Chanyeol-ah" potong Minseok_

 _"aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini, tolong mengertilah" lanjutnya._

 _"t- tapi-"_

 _"maaf" potong Minseok lagi, Minseok mendongak menatap Chanyeol. Lalu menyerahkan cincin yang diberikan Chanyeol 3 tahun lalu saat menyatakan perasaannya pada Minseok._

 _"terima kasih Chanyeol karna telah menjadi kekasih yang baik selama 3 tahun ini" Minseok menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang berisi cincinnya._

 _"selamat tinggal"_

 _"Minseok" Chanyeol menahan tangan gadis itu. Minseok menoleh menatap Chanyeol yang matanya mulai memerah._ Chanyeol menahan tangan gadis itu.

 _Gadis itu agak merasa bersalah dengan Chanyeol, Minseok tidak bisa lama-lama melihat muka sedih Chanyeol, lalu melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dan pergi dari tempat itu._

 _"Minseok!!" teriak Chanyeol tapi Minseok terus berjalan tanpa peduli teriakan Chanyeol._

 _"arrgghh!!" Chanyeol membanting cincin yang Minseok kembalikan tadi dengan perasaan marah, kesal, kecewa melebur jadi satu._

 _"apa salahku" Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi._

Author POV

"Haah sepi sekali" Chanyeol meletakkan susu hangatnya di meja lalu duduk bersandar disofa dan menatap kosong gelas yang diletakkannya dimeja tadi.

Biasanya kalau hari minggu Minseok akan datang ke apartemennya dan memasak untuknya.

"Aku merindukanmu Seok-ie"

Ting

Chanyeol menoleh rupanya rotinya sudah matang. Dengan langkah malas Chanyeol mengambil rotinya lalu menggigitnya malas, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa hari ini.

Drrt drrt drrt

Chanyeol meletakkan rotinya diatas gelas susunya lalu mengambil ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo" jawabnya malas.

"Hyung kau bisa membantuku?" tanya orang disebrang telpon.

"Shirreo"

"Ayolah hyung, atau aku akan mengadu pada bibi Park" ancam seseorang itu.

"Ya! Lee Wei berani kau mengadu ku bunuh kau" terik Chanyeol.

"Makanya bantu aku" rengek Wei.

Chanyeol menghela napas "baiklah baiklah"

Sebenarnya Chanyeol malas melakukan apapun tapi dia lebih malas mendengar ocehan ibunya karena rengekan penuh kebohongan sepupu kecilnya itu. Heol sepupu kecil apanya bahkan tingginya menyamai Chanyeol.

"Nah begitu kan lebih baik, aku tunggu dibawah ya hyung" Wei memutuskan panggilannya.

Chanyeol dengan malas masuk ke kamar nya, mengganti bajunya lalu turun menyusul sepupunya -mereka satu apartemen cuma beda lantai.

*XiuYeol*

"Aigoo aku harus membereskan semua ini dari mana heuh" keluh Minseok melihat kamarnya yang super berantakan.

Minseok menghela napas panjang. "Kau pasti bisa Minseok, fighting"

Minseok mulai membersihkan kamarnya -meski agak malas.

Saat tengah asik membereskan kamarnya bel apartemennya berbunyi.

"Aish siapa lagi itu" Minseok mengembungkan pipinya lalu berjalan malas ke pintu apartemennya.

"Sia- Jongdae!!" suara Minseok yang tadinya malas berubah jadi teriakan senang begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya.

"Hai Min-"

"Hah syukurlah ada kau disini, kau harus membantuku" Minseok memotong kalimat Jongdae lalu menarik lengan Jongdae masuk kedalam apartemennya.

"Astaga apa ada badai dikamarmu ck ck ck" Jongdae menggeleng-geleng kepalanya melihat kamar Minseok.

"Jongdae-ya tolong bantu aku membersihkannya ya" Minseok menangkupkan kedua tangannya, mengedip-kedip kan kedua matanya dan juga tersenyum lebar kearah Jongdae, berharap lelaki itu mau membantunya.

"Ya! Minseok aku baru datang dari Jepang semalam lalu kesini karena aku merindukanmu, tapi kau malah menyuruhku membantumu membereskan kamarmu?" Jongdae melotot kearah Minseok.

"Ayolah Jongdae~" Minseok mengeluarkan aegyo terbaik nya untuk merayu Jongdae.

"Ish memang dasar kau saja yang malas" Jongdae merotasikan matanya lalu mengemasi kamar Minseok.

Minseok tersenyum cerah, "kau memang yang terbaik Jongdae-ya, saranghae" Minseok memeluk Jongdae dari belakang.

*XiuYeol*

Chanyeol akhirnya menyesal mengiyakan ajakan sepupunya itu. Bagaimana tidak menyesal kalau selama tiga jam mereka hanya berputar-putar tidak jelas di mall. Chanyeol semakin menekuk wajahnya melihat sepupunya itu sedang memilih-milih barang untuk hadiah kekasihnya.

"Ya! Wei-ah kau masih belum menemukannya? kita sudah tiga jam berkelilng disini dan aku sudah lelah mengekorimu"

"Ya! hyung kita lama disini itu juga karenamu, tiap aku mintai pendapat kau hanya menjawab 'Molla' 'terserah' heuh, aku mengajak hyung kesini bukan untuk mengekoriku tapi untuk membantuku"

Wajah Chanyeol memerah menahan amarah mendengar kalimat sepupunya itu. Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya lalu berdiri disamping Wei.

"Kau hanya perlu pendapatku kan?" Wei mengangguk tanpa melihat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendengus, mengambil sebuah kalung lalu menarik tangan sepupunya dan meletakkan kalung itu ditangan Wei.

"Itu pilihanku"

Wei melihat kalung itu, sederhana memang tapi akan tampak elegan kalau dipakai karena desain bandulnya yang agak rumit.

"Waah hyung ini bagus sekali, kenapa tidak dari tadi saja hyung memilih kan nya jadi kita tidak akan berlama-lama disini" kata Wei senang. Chanyeol merotasikan bola matanya.

"Kau suka? sekarang kita pulang"

"Tunggu hyung, kau tidak membelikan juga untuk Minseok noona?"

"Tidak"

"Wae, Minseok Noona pasti suka"

"Aku sudah putus dengannya" kata Chanyeol datar.

"Apa?! kalian putus?! haha jangan bercanda hyung" Wei tertawa.

Ya siapa yang percaya jika Chanyeol dan Minseok putus. Hubungan yang selama tiga tahun selalu bahagia selalu romantis tidak pernah ada pertengkaran.

"Apa wajahku menunjukkan kalau aku sedang bercanda" tanya Chanyeol, Wei menggeleng.

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah hubungan kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Molla, nanti saja aku ceritakan dirumah, aku lelah"

Wei membayar kalung itu lalu berjalan keluar toko itu bersama Chanyeol yang berjalan duluan.

"Hyung, Chanyeol hyung" Wei menepuk-nepuk lengan Chanyeol.

"Wae?" jawab Chanyeol malas.

"Bukankah itu Minseok Noona?" Wei menunjuk Minseok yang sedang menggandeng seorang namja dan sesekali tertawa.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu hatinya serasa teriris, sakit sekali. Padahal baru kemarin Minseok memutuskannya, tapi dia sudah menggandeng namja, secepat itu kah.

'Apa karena namja itu kau memutuskan ku Seok-ie'

"Hyung.." Wei menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak apa-apa" kata Wei khawatir melihat sepupunya.

"Gwaenchana, ayo pulang aku lelah"

*XiuYeol*

"Ahh lelahnya" Minseok merebahkan tubuhnya disofa.

"Dasar Kim bebek Jongdae, kenapa dia belanja banyak sekali, bahkan lebih banyak dari pada aku yang seorang yeoja" Minseok menggerutu, pasalnya tadi setelah membersihkan kamarnya Jongdae mengajaknya berbelanja.

Minseok awalnya senang karena Jongdae yang akan membayar belanjaannya. Tapi tidak disangkanya kalau belanjaan Jongdae malah lebih banyak jadi Minseok juga harus ikut kesusahan membawakan belanjaan Jongdae.

"Coba ada Chanyeol disini" Minseok menghela napas panjang.

Biasanya kalau lelah Minseok akan menelfon Chanyeol dan Chanyeol akan langsung datang dan menghiburnya atau memasak untuknya.

 **Keesokan harinya**

Minseok bangun dengan agak malas hari ini karena semalam dia bermimpi tentang Chanyeol.

"Apa Chanyeol baik-baik saja" gumamnya, wajah kecewa Chanyeol saat dia memutuskannya terlintas dibenaknya.

"Tidak, tidak. Chanyeol pasti baik-baik saja" Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan kekamar mandi.

Setelah mandi dan sarapan Minseok membawa kardus besar ke kamar nya.

"Aku harus membuang ini semua agar aku tidak memikirkan Chanyeol lagi" Minseok menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang penuh dengan hadiah dari Chanyeol.

Minseok mendekati meja belajarnya yang penuh dengan foto Chanyeol yang tertempel disana. Itu adalah foto Chanyeol yang diambilnya secara diam-diam.

Minseok tersenyum mengingat tingkah konyol nya. Minseok mengambil semua foto itu lalu meletakkannya di kardus besar tadi.

Minseok menengok ke kolong tempat tidurnya dan menemukan kotak besar berwarna biru. Minseok menariknya keluar dan melihat isinya.

"Sepatu? Tapi mana yang sebelahnya" gumamnya lalu mencari sebelah sepatu itu keliling apartemennya.

Minseok tertawa karena baru mengingat kalau sebelah sepatunya tidak sengaja dihanyutkan ke sungai oleh chanyeol saat mencucinya.

Minseok memasukkan semua barang-barang yang berhubungan dengan Chanyeol. Minseok menemukan kotak kecil dilacinya.

"Ah tulisanmu jelek sekali Yeol-ah" ternyata surat cinta Chanyeol yang ditemukannya.

Minseok tertawa membaca surat itu, dulu saat pertama membacanya jantungnya berdegup kencang dan wajahnya memerah. Tapi saat dia membaca ulang tadi Minseok tertawa keras sambil membayangkan muka Chanyeol.

Dirasa sudah semua Minseok membawa kardus itu keluar tapi baru sampai pintu kamarnya Minseok kembali lagi dia teringat sesuatu.

Minseok mengambil bunga mawar biru yang sudah kering, itu pemberian Chanyeol sebulan yang lalu, Chanyeol selalu memberinya bunga mawar biru itu sebulan sekali. Karena itu bunga favorit Minseok.

Minseok memasukkan bunga itu kedalam kardusnya. Mengingat-ingat apalagi yang kurang. Minseok meraba jari manisnya, seharusnya ada cincin disitu. Minseok menghela napas.

*XiuYeol*

Chanyeol bangun lebih berantakan dari kemarin lalu berjalan malas ke kamar mandinya. Chanyeol memandang pantulan wajah berantakan nya dicermin wastafel, dia mendengus lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Chanyeol mengambil sikat giginya, bayangan Minseok menggandeng namja kemarin melintas di pikiran nya, dengan beringas dia menyikat giginya karena kesal.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya dikamar mandi Chanyeol berbaring lagi di kasur nya, dia tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang.

Chanyeol menatap langi-langit kamarnya, lalu wajah cemberut Minseok saat namja kemarin menggodanya muncul di pikiran nya lagi. Chanyeol bangkit dari tidurannya.

"Semudah itukah kau melupakan ku Minseok?"

Chanyeol mengambil foto Minseok, memandangnya sendu dengan senyum kecut di bibir nya.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan mencoba melupakanmu" gumamnya.

Chanyeol meletakkan foto Minseok ke tempat nya lagi lalu mencari-cari sesuatu di lemarinya. Mengeluarkan semua isinya sampai membuat kamarnya berceceran bajunya.

"Ah ini dia" Chanyeol tersenyum begitu menemukannya.

 _"Saengil chukae Yeol-ie!!" teriak Minseok begitu Chanyeol membuka pintu._

 _"Uaaahhh besar sekali kotak yang kau bawa Seok-ie, apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol saat menerima hadiahnya._

 _"bukan apa-apa hanya kotak kosong besar untuk menyenangkanmu" jawab Minseok acuh sambil mencolek krim di kue Chanyeol yang baru ia letakkan dimeja._

 _"apa itu benar?"_

 _"aniyo, buka saja"_

 _Chanyeol membuka kotak itu, matanya langsung melebar melihat isinya._

 _"Seok-ie ini.. bagaimana.." Chanyeol memandang Minseok penuh tanya dan Minseok mengangguk._

 _"Yup, sweateryang kau incar"_

 _"bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"_

 _"Wei yang mengatakannya padaku, karna uang jajanmu dipotong jadi kau tidak bisa membelinya"_

 _"Seok-ie kau memang yang terbaik, terima kasih sayang"_

 _"pakailah"_

 _"tentu aku akan memakainya setiap hari" Chanyeol memakai sweater itu dengan senang._

 _"selamat ulang tahun sayang" Minseok memeluk Chanyeol dan dibalas pelukan erat oleh Chanyeol._

Chanyeol melipat sweater itu lalu mengambil foto Minseok dan memasukkannya ke kardus. Chanyeol berkeliling kamarnya memasukan semua barang yang berhubungan dengan Minseok.

"Sudah semua kah?" Chanyeol melihat kardusnya yang hampir penuh. Chanyeol melihat sekeliling kamarnya dan mengingat sesuatu, lalu mencarinya.

"Ah disini kau rupanya" Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu itu yang ternyata sebuah cincin lalu memakainya di kelingkingnya. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat cincin itu melingkar dijarinya lagi.

*XiuYeol*

Chanyeol sampai ditempat tujuannya, saat sampai disana hujan gerimis untung di mobil ada payung.

Chanyeol meletakkan kardus nya di bawah pohon lalu mencari-cari cincin yang di buang nya dua hari yang lalu disini.

"Ah ini dia" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat cincin itu.

"Chanyeol"

"Minseok" Chanyeol yang kaget langsung mengantongi cincinnya.

"Oh itu pasti berat, bawa sini" Chanyeol mengambil kardus Minseok dan meletakkannya di samping kardus nya.

Minseok yang melihat itu tersenyum. 'Kau tidak berubah Chanyeol-ah'

Hening tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan baik Minseok maupun Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menggenggam cincin yang berada di sakunya.

"Emmm Minseok" kata Chanyeol pelan. Minseok mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Chukae" Chanyeol berusaha tersenyum meski itu berat. Ya dia sudah bertekat akan melupakan Minseok.

"Ha?" Minseok memandang bingung Chanyeol, selamat? Untuk apa? Minseok merasa tidak merayakan apapun.

"Chukae karena kau telah menemukan namja yang lebih baik dari pada aku"

"Apa maksudmu Chanyeol? Aku tidak mengerti?" Minseok makin bingung.

"Itu... aku kemarin melihatmu bergandengan tangan dengan seorang namja, bukankah itu kekasihmu. Karena itu kan kau memutuskan ku?" Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya.

"Namja? Kemarin? Bergandengan tangan?" Minseok mengingat-ingat kegiatannya kemarin.

Setelah paham apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol, Minseok tertawa keras membuat Chanyeol yang menundukkan kepalanya menatap Minseok aneh.

"Haha Chanyeol kau salah paham haha" sekarang Chanyeol yang gantian menatap Minseok bingung.

"Kemarin yang bergandengan dengan ku itu bukan pacarku dia itu sepupuku, Kim Jongdae"

"Sepupu mu?" Minseok mengangguk.

"Ta- tapi kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku"

"Oh benarkah? aah mungkin karena dia menyebalkan jadi aku tidak pernah menceritakannya padamu"

"Dia itu sangat sangat menyebalkan, kau tau kemarin saat dia mengajakku belanja, dia sebagai namja harusnya membawakan belanjaan ku kan karena aku seorang yeoja. Tapi dia, dia malah membuatku membawakan belanjannya yang banyak itu, bla bla bla"

Chanyeol sudah tidak mendengarkan cerita Minseok yang panjang itu dia sibuk memandangi raut wajah Minseok yang akan berubah-ubah setiap dia bercerita.

Chanyeol diam-diam bernafas lega karena namja yang kemarin menggandeng Minseok ternyata hanya sepupu Minseok.

"Minseok" panggil Chanyeol yang otomatis menghentikan cerita panjang Minseok mengenai betapa menyebalkan nya Kim Jongdae.

"Ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum melihat muka imutnya Minseok.

Chanyeol mengusak rambut Minseok pelan, menaruh payung nya karena gerimis sudah hilang lalu berbalik mengambil sesuatu di kardus nya. Sedangkan Minseok yang mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu.

"Minseok-ah" panggil Chanyeol lagi.

Minseok mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol yang mengulurkan bunga mawar biru kesukaannya.

"Kau belum menerimanya kan bulan ini" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"N- nde" jawab Minseok, menerima bunga itu, yang mana Chanyeol juga masih memegang tangkainya dibagian atas.

"Minseok-ah maukah kau kembali padaku"

Tuk

Sebuah cincin jantuh diatas tangan Minseok yang menggenggam tangkai bunga saat Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya.

Minseok melihat cincin itu, itu adalah cincinnya cincin yang diberikan Chanyeol untuknya. Minseok tersenyum lalu menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya harap-harap cemas.

"Ne, aku mau Chanyeol" hati Chanyeol bersorak mendengat ucapan pelan Minseok.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Minseok" Chanyeol memakaikan cincin ke jari Minseok lalu memeluknya erat.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Chanyeol" Minseok balas memeluk erat Chanyeol.

"Maaf karena telah memutuskanmu, sekarang aku sadar aku tidak bisa jika tanpamu Yeol-ie" kata Minseok setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gwaenchana yang penting sekarang kau sudah kembali padaku" Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

Minseok tersenyum lalu memeluk Chanyeol lagi.

"Saranghae"

"Nado saranghae"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

~

~

~

XiuYeol done!!!!!!!!

Haha FF ini lewat begitu saja di kepalaku saat buat FF xiubaek yang sampe sekarang belom jadi, hiks hiks (TT)

saat buka leppy ada mv nya k.will dan aku pengen ngeremakenya dan jadilah ff ini ＼(o)／

Oh ya HBD Saengil Chukae Park Chanyeol, Park Dobi, PeCeYe, Leoy, Yeollie Yeollie（）

Sehat selalu ya, semoga tambah keren tambah ganteng tambah semua lah asal jangan tambah tinggi aja haha hehe pis bang

aku tunggu rivewnya ya please jangan hanya pencet fol/fav pencet kotak rivewnya juga ya

ah satu lagi jangan panggil aku thor atau author ya, panggil aja Muy, Muymuy, atau Umuy juga boleh (.)

makasih *bow bareng semua cast


End file.
